


比赛前

by mossring



Series: the contest chronicles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Contests, Contestshipping, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossring/pseuds/mossring
Summary: 叙述宝可梦华丽大赛的决赛前，小遥和小瞬的后台谈话，以及小遥的一些心里的犹豫。





	比赛前

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨，这是一篇非常简短的闪小说，献给我最喜爱的一对情侣 ------ 小遥和小瞬。通常不写华文故事的我决定尝试一下写这篇，因为学校要求我们为学校特刊写些文艺作品。哈，这哪儿算是文艺作品......但很好玩呀。不晓得我这个作品会不会刊登 (应该不会啦哈哈哈) 所以就决定上载到这儿。我知道这里没有人会读华文字，但是我不管。就这样吧!
> 
> 我是看华语配音的神奇宝贝长大的，呵呵，所以这赐给我的童年吧!

比赛前徘徊在后台的她忐忑不安。  
  
她转过头， 默默地望着像在后台的另一边他。他背对着她， 双手插进口袋里， 一动也不动。她知道， 他不是好应付的对手， 落败了不少次的她因此而更渴望打败他， 他们俩至始至终都是彼此最大的对手， 而这次的比赛也不例外。  
  
她告诉自己， 别忘记你为什么会选择站在这个舞台。 最始终的原因， 并不是拼命想打败他而是为了追求自己的梦想。现在只剩决赛而已，现在只剩他站在前方挡住她的去路。  
  
打败了他，你就拥有全世界了， 她告诉自己。  
  
只是...  
  
他转过头 ，默默地望着站在后台的另一边的她。 他们两面对面， 眼对眼， 凝视着对方。  
  
只是......  
  
他坦然一笑，一边微微扬起的嘴让她冰冻的心融化了。 她突然觉得自己的嘴干巴巴的， 手却冒出了冷汗。  
  
只是......  
  
他从口袋中取出一朵鲜艳的红玫瑰，赐给她 。"送给你的狩猎凤蝶 ，祝它好运，希望在决赛中能终于脱颖而出，打败我们。"  
  
她哼了一声， 一手接受玫瑰，嫣然一笑。"谢谢。" 她迟疑了一下， 又接着对他说: "祝你好运。"  
  
他点了点头， 又转回头面向墙壁，二话不说。 而当主持人叫出他们的名字邀请他们最后一次上台表演时， 她告诉自己，无论这次输赢，都不重要──最重要的是， 她尽情地表演出最棒的自己， 最重要的是，他会在她的身边，激励他成为更好的人。


End file.
